During processing of planar material, it is known to discharge each produced workpiece from the processing region individually, with the workpiece discharged with a discharge device after being cut free, and then being supplied to an unloading station. The cycle time required for the discharge and unloading of the workpiece can be greater than for the time required to cut out a subsequent workpiece. This can lead, particularly in the case of small workpiece parts, to waiting times and to deterioration of the degree of automation.
Reductions in cycle time, and corresponding improvements in productivity, are sought, particularly in skeleton-free processing of planar materials.